Papa Can You Hear Me?
by Euley
Summary: When Joyce Summers is accidently brought back from the dead, she is forced with Giles. Yet old friends, enemies, and an even older relative come back into Gile's life at the same time changing everything.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Papa Can You Hear Me?

Rating: PG-13

Author: Euley

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Jonothan,

Auhor Note: Ok as odd as this sounds, I got this idea from watching "Care Bears" don't worry this story has nothing to do with the "Care Bears" I just wanted to prove you can get story ideas at the weirdest times.

Summary: When Joyce Summers is accidentally brought back from the dead she is forced to find comfort in an old friend, Rupert Giles. Yet old friends, old enemies, old loves, and an even older relative come back into Gile's life, forcing Buffy to make a choice that will forever affect the world.

* * *

_"Papa?" asked little Rupert. The old man that lied in the bed looked at his son's young face._

_"Rupert." he whispered gently taking his giant hand and placing it on his tiny little tear stained cheek. His voice was whispery, and his throat sounded soar._

_"Papa, are you going to be ok?"_

_"Rupert, I want you to listen to me ok?" he whispered._

_"Yes sir." sniffled little Rupert._

_"I need you to-" yet he coughed harshly. "I need you to be careful." then he coughed once more. "The goblins, beware the goblins."_

_"Goblins? Papa? Papa your talking silly." he chuckled. "Silly Papa, saying when your sick and you probably won't get better." said little Rupert, when it was obvious the little boy was terrified._

_"Rupert." the old man, sighed his eyes opened so large they looked as if they'll pop out of his head. Little Rupert turned around and saw a giant green goblin staring at him big bright round yellow eyes. Rupert closes his eyes wincing preparing for the pain, yet when he opened his eyes, there was no goblin._

_Quickly turning back to his father Little Rupert, which is what was called at that age saw his father no longer held his right hand tightly. In fact he was quite cold._

_"Papa?" whispered Little Rupert. Yet he got no answer. He could feel the tears swell up in his eyes. "Papa? Papa wake up! Wake-up Papa? Papa? Papa can you hear me?" he asked as he sobbed. "Papa?" suddenly 4 long green skinny fingers could be seen on little Rupert's shoulder. He turned around, and saw the big goblin his mouth opened so very wide, sharp hundreds of teeth, ready to gobble up the little boy-_

Rupert Giles awoke from his nightmare in his little cottage along the shores of the United Kingdom.

* * *

Starting the soothing small ritual of making tea, Gile's let his mind wander. He has had the same nightmare ever since he had heard about what had happened in LA. No survivors, none accept Angel whom was with Buffy now in extensive care. Why that dreams? True his father had died when he was the small age of 7, and true his father had told him to beware the goblin, and true it was his uncle who had put his arm on his shoulder, not a Goblin. What was going on with him?

Suddenly Giles heard a loud thud outside the kitchen. Quickly he grabbed a kitchen knife ready to use it at a moments notice yet once he entered the living room of his small cottage he stopped. There stood Joyce Summers, looking beaten, battered, shivering, and looked crazy.

* * *

Wesley quickly watcher from the window's of the cottage his eyes narrowed as he walked though the bush on the outside of the cottage. His incorporeal body not even a wind in the air as he faded into nothingness.

* * *

Jonathan Giles awoke as he looked in the mirror of his bathroom not being able to sleep. He looked in the mirror and the green goblin was what was staring back at him. He frowned, guessing it was time he visited that Nephew of his. So the in reality 70 year old man, who looked no more then 50 walked out of his bathroom and started packing his bags.

* * *

_"Come now little Rupert, he's gone," said Uncle Joe._

_"No! He's not gone! Papa! Papa!" screamed Little Rupert, and Uncle Joe merely picked him up as Little Rupert merely squiggled in his arms violently. "PAPA? PAPA?" he cried, tears streaming down his face. "PAPA CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_


	2. Flames

_**Author Note: Thanks for all the reveiws**_

**_Sorry if the story is like really fast and a bit confusing, all we be explained in next chapter_**

**_Nooky: Wesley is dead cause this takes place after NFA (Not Fade Away, for all those people who don't watch Angel.)_**

_

* * *

_

_"Little Rupert?" asked Matthias Giles. _

_"Yes Papa?" asked little 5-year-old Rupert. _

_"Do you want to see something interesting?" he asked. _

_"Yes papa." he replied as he quickly ran over to his father. His father was on the back porch, where a small little candle sat on the wooden flat railing. A tiny little flame waved on its wick. "Now boy watch this," he replied placing a glass jar of the flame. Within seconds the flame was out. _

* * *

"Joyce?" asked Giles cautiously walking towards the center of his living room.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"Joyce? Joyce are you ok?" he asked walking slowly towards her.

"G-get away f-from me...t-they took me from that p-p-place. T-that good p-place...t-they p-put me I-in hell...now...now...I'm somewhere else n-now...w-where am I?"

"Wait Joyce you were in heaven, then hell, and now your here?"

"I-I d-don't k-know. W-who is you?"

"It's me, Rupert Giles remember?" he asked walking slowly towards her.

"Giles? Giles? Hmm Giles? Bunnies, why do I think of you I think of Bunnies? Anya! Anya was a revenge demon, who didn't like bunnies, Bunnies, Buffy! People called Buffy, Bunny. Buffy's my daughter, it was a dream, it was real, it was real right?" she asked in complete rant, having gone completely insane. Yet by now Giles was only a few inches away from her.

"Your name is Joyce, you have two daughters name Dawn and Buffy."

"Oh...ok...I think I'm going to fall down now." and with that Joyce Summers fainted into Gile's arms who caught her swiftly.

* * *

Wesley watched...it drove him nuts that, that was all he was aloud to do. 

"Dam-it! Won't you let me do something!" screamed the ghost of Wesley Wyndam Pryce. "I have no bloody clue why I am haven't moved on yet! Is anyone listening?" he yelled in the field outside's Rupert Gile's house. For some odd reason he wasn't aloud to go more then 100 yd's away from Giles. He left 100 yards and he showed up back outside his kitchen window.

"You haven't moved on because you're not a ghost," said a deep British accent from out of nowhere. "Wesley my dear boy. Your an angel."

* * *

"Buffy?" he asked. 

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

"Angel is that you?"

"Yeh"

"You still in the hospital? Because of the fight behind the alley that happened a few months ago?"

"Yeh, 100 human and all. Which means 100 hospitals."

"How's it's going?"

"Look don't play with me. I just lost all my friends, I'm human, and I am helpless but I am sure as hell not stupid. What do you want?"

"Angel where's Buffy."

"I don't know." he replied weakly. "She was just here."

"Look if you see her could you please tell her that I called."

"Why should I?"

"I-I'm sorry?" asked Giles in disbelief.

"Fred is dead because of you Rupert, so I highly suggest we don't meet in person. You put me though more hell then you'll ever know."

"Angel, Buffy's mother just went through hell then we'll ever now."

"Joyce is with you?" asked Angel.

"Yes!" exclaimed Giles frustrated as he rubbed the space between his noses.

"I'll get a hold of her as soon as possible."

"Thank you, good bye." he replied quickly hanging up not wanting to deal with him if he didn't have to. Quickly turning to the couch he saw Joyce lying there helplessly and quietly. The old British man walked over to her calmly dabbing her forehead gently. Her bright golden curls where all over her face.

"Rupert?" she whispered her eyelids fluttering opened. She spoke weakly.

"Little Rupert?" asked a voice. Gile's turned and saw his Uncle Joe.

* * *

"So why are you here?" asked Giles as the two men sat in the small kitchen drinking tea. 

"Do I need an excuse to visit me favorite nephew."?

"Well no, not if you consider it being 2 AM in morning a reason then no." Giles replied sarcastically.

"Goblin" Joyce muttered stumbling into the kitchen. Gile's ears perked up.

"I'm sorry?"

"Goblin... Gile's he's a goblin!" she shrieked.

"Who is she Rupert? You always did have a thing for odd woman, but crazy? You must be really desperate little Rupert." with that Gile's punched his uncle so hard he fell to the ground and broke the wooden chair. He stopped, why did he just punch his uncle? He insulted Joyce that's why, but since when did she have the power to make him do crazy things like that?

Soon realizing what he had done he ran over to his uncle yet stopped when he saw the nose had fallen off, and in it's place was a green slimy nose. His uncle stood up, his skin pasty white like always, except his nose which remained long, hooked at the end, a giant wart on it's side and green. Oh dear god he was the goblin.

Giles started backing away in disbelief, the man whom he would once call uncle chuckled evilly, revealing hundreds of tiny little sharp teeth.

"This should be fun, killing the last remaining Giles. Now come Little Rupert to Uncle Joe." he chuckled moving towards Gile's who would normally fight back but...he was too terrified. This thing has haunted his nightmares since he was a boy. Yet especially lately. SuddenlyUncle Joefell to the floor.

Joyce Summers stood behind him, a giant black frying pan in her hand.

"The goblin is bad," she said simply. Giles unsure of what to do quickly grabbed Joyce's hand and ran to his car, start the ignition and drove as fast and as far as he possible could.

* * *

_"Why does it do that Papa?" asked Little Rupert. _

_"Because without air, the flame can't live." _

_"Is that why all the lighting bugs die when I keep them?" mumbled Little Rupert. _

_"Not exactly." _

_"I don't want them to die." replied Little Rupert quickly as he took a small jar that rested on the porch, he opened it as the fireflies flew into the night air. The little boy watched in aww at their amazing glow.

* * *

_


	3. So Lost

_Authors Note: I have no clue where I am going with this story. Sort of writting from the hip._

_

* * *

"Papa?" asked Little Rupert._

_"Yes?" asked his father peering over the business pages of his newspaper._

_"Where do babies come from?" he asked cocking his head to the side at a small angle. His roughly brown still had bed head, and his big green eyes looked quizzical. He stood in their kitchen in stripped PJ's, small pair of glasses at the end of his nose. All Matthias could think was how adorable his son looked. All he could do was laugh._

* * *

"You ok?" asked Giles as they hit the highway, yet Joyce looked really confused.

"W-we're on the wrong side."

"Joyce we're in England, drivers are on the right side here."

"O-oh." sighed Joyce becoming quite.

"Joyce what do you remember?"

"I-I remember being in my living room...feeling slightly dizzy, I decided to sit down yet before I could get to the couch I-I..." she stopped and closed her eyes tightly as if trying to rid herself of the memory. "I'm so confused," she whispered. Suddenly a loud gurgle was heard.

"And hungry I suppose?" asked Giles trying to lighten up the mood. All Joyce could do was look at him with the same confused look she had worn all night.

* * *

"An Angel?" asked Wesley in disbelief.

"Yes my boy, an Angel. A Guardian Angel to be more specific." said the deep British voice.

"Me? Your kidding right? I-I don't want to be an Angel I-"

"You must, my dear boy. You are perfect for it. You have prior education as a watcher, you can lead people, you always do what is right no matter what, and besides your dead. Not like you really have a say in the matter now do you?" he chuckled.

"I don't want to fight anymore!" he yelled as he fell to his knees. "I just want some peace," he whispered to himself. "I just want to rest."

"You will." replied the voice. Suddenly Wesley felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw a familiar face. "Yet there is one person you must guide first."

"Oh my god." muttered Wesley. "It's you."

* * *

"Mr. Giles. Why am I here?" whispered Joyce as the pair sat in Dennies.

"I am sorry I do not know...all my books are back home."

"Who was that man I hit though? When I hit him I was really out of it." Miss. Summers whispered in fear of someone over hearing. "I just knew he was bad though."

"That man you hit was my Uncle...it least I think my Uncle..."

"What do you-"

"It's nothing." Giles replied quickly. He cared for Joyce yet no one knows about his private life and he sort of wishes to keep it that way. Not even Buffy knows.

"What happened after my death?" whispered Joyce. Giles took a big breath before telling her the story of everything that had happened.

* * *

Jonathan awoke a giant bump on his head.

"That boy will pay, him and his little girlfriend. But first, my master needs to be payed a visit." he chuckled.

* * *

"You ok Joyce?" asked Giles gently. She looked up at him, terrified, and so lost. It made Giles on the inside crumble into tiny itsy bitsy pieces.

"I'm so scared," she whispered. "This world is not how I left It." she whispered quoting someone Giles couldn't remember who.

"Joyce, it's going to be ok," he whispered as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I promise." she looked up at him as he smiled weakly. "Its time we go visit some old friends ok?" she nodded sniffling taking her last bite of her dinner.

* * *

"So what am I suppose to do?" asked Wesley as he watched Giles open the door for Joyce like the gentleman he is and then open the car door for her as well.

"Follow him, make sure he does what is needed to be done." whispered a voice in Wesley's head. Wesley merely nodded as he closed his eyes and started flying as he chased Gile's car. Invisible to all eyes.

* * *

"_So the stork brings the babies?"_

_"That's right Little Rupert. The stork brings the babies to the mommy and daddy's who want them." smile Matthias widely who had been preparing for this for a while._


End file.
